Probe
probe]] :You may be looking for the Pocket Books novel, ''Probe.'' A probe was an automated spacecraft used to gather information. Probes were often used for tasks that starships were not suited to handle. Such tasks included: *Collecting information in environments that were too small for starships to examine *Collecting information in environments that were too dangerous for starship to examine *Extreme long-term deep space exploration. The United Earth Space Probe Agency (or UESPA) was an Earth organization responsible for the exploration of space during the early 22nd century, and was later combined with Starfleet. ( ) Several probes used by Starfleet were modified torpedo casings with extended sensor equipment and no warhead. Some deep space probes had casings that contained radioactive material that could potentially contaminate the biosphere of planets if they entered and remained in the atmosphere. ( ) Two probes were deployed by the to scan the region of space close to a cosmic string, which led to the discovery of a species of two-dimensional lifeforms. ( ) A probe was launched by the Enterprise-D to follow the radioactive trail left behind by the Kataan probe, in order to trace its origins. ( ) It was speculated that a small glowing ball of energy that left a spatial rupture created by solanogen-based lifeforms shortly before it was closed was a probe of some kind. ( ) A probe was launched by the into the corona of the Trialan sun in order to scan the sun's core. ( ) Starfleet probe types *Class-1 probe ** ** ** ** ** *Class-2 probe ** ** *Class-3 probe ** *Class-4 probe ** *Class-5 probe ** ** *Class-6 probe *Class-7 probe *Class-8 probe ** *Class-9 probe *Class-A probe ** Other Federation probes *Atmospheric probe ( ) *Class-5 intelligence drone ( ) *Deep space probe ( ) *Interface probe ( ) *Microprobe ( ) *Multispatial probe ( ) *Quadros-1 probe ( ) *Scanner probe ( ) *Sensor probe ( ) *Vega Nine probe ( ) Ancient Earth probes *Earth-Saturn probe *''Friendship 1'' *''Mariner 2'' *''Nomad'' *Pioneer spacecraft **''Pioneer 5'' **''Pioneer 10'' *Ranger spacecraft **Ranger Block I **Ranger Block II ***''Ranger 5'' *''Sputnik I'' *''Voyager 6'' Alien probes *Barzan probe ( ) *Iconian probe ( ) *Cytherian probe ( ) *Ilia probe ( ) *Kataan probe ( ) *Kukulkan's probe ( ) *"Pup"'s probe ( ) *orbital probe (Romulan) ( ) *science probe ( ) *Whale Probe ( ) *Tan Ru ( ) *Transwarp probe ( ) *Possible alien probe destroyed by a Cardassian ATR-4107 ( ) See also *Bio-probe, a multi-purpose Vidiian device *Borg probe, a starship *Cortical probe, a medical instrument *Duotronic probe, a small tool *Electro-dynamic probe, a tool *Hunter probe, a ranged weapon device *Romulan mind probe, an interrogation device *Subdermal probe, a medical device *United Earth Space Probe Agency, an exploration agency *Xindi probe, a spatial weapon Background information *Detailed information on the types of Federation probes are given in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual. *Several early Earth probes were seen on computer screens during "The Cage". *The "class V planetary probe" in "Blink of an Eye" is the same graphic as the "multiphasic probe" in "Extreme Risk". Category:Lists de:Raumsonde